


The Little Room in the Night

by KatsiaDreyar



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, Monkeys - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is often missing during the nights. Where is he? What does he do?</p><p>(for an English project don't hate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Room in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or story base. All rights reserved and copyright belongs to William Golding, author of The Lord of the Flies. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is publicly posted to https://www.fanfiction.net/ and to http://archiveofourown.org/ for public viewing and enjoyment.

Ralph was snoring softly as Simon slowly creeped out of the hut and into the jungle.  
It was dark, even in the daytime the jungle was dark, but even more so at night. Simon squinted to see where he was going and walked a familiar route. Pushing through the creepers he came to a waterfall.  
The water sparkled with the reflection of the moon shining down. Slowly he slipped out of his clothes and into the water, he swam the length of the lake and under the waterfall. The water was warm, not like the ocean or the tide pools or the river. Simon relaxed against a big rock enjoying the warmth and the comfort of the enclosure.  
A night-bird sang softly lulling him into a light sleep. He then awoke with a start, panicking as he swallowed a large amount of water. Coughing he hoisted himself up onto the rock and sat there heaving until he felt his airways clear and he could once again breath easily.  
Shaking his head he swam out from under the waterfall and did a few extra laps of the lake before pulling himself out and drying off with some sponge-like moss he had found on a rock. He replaced his clothing making a mental note to wash them in the morning.  
He walked deeper into the jungle until he came to an enormous tree with delicate white buds on it’s branches and thick moss covering the base.  
Smiling he climbed up to the twelfth branch and turned to the trunk. A large hole, big enough for four of the littluns to fit in was in front of him. He crept inside and pulled out his secret project, a fishing net. Slowly he pulled out more vines and began to weave them together.  
A few hours later he smiled at his hard work, and folded it up placing it in the corner of his little room. He stretched and pulled out a carving knife that he had been able to keep away from Jack and his hunters. He took the knife and began whittling away at a piece of driftwood that he had found on the beach, slowly it began to take shape and finer features were added with the second side of the knife. He then placed the tiger beside the doorway and froze.  
Sitting directly outside his hideout was a monkey. The little monkey-or at least he thought it was a monkey- stared back at him scratching it’s head curiously. Simon sat back into the tree as the monkey crawled inside and sat in front of him.  
“Hello.” Simon said cautiously, a bit uneasy about the wild animal now sitting in his hiding spot.  
The monkey chattered and ran around the little room then came to a stop, now sitting right on Simon’s lap! The monkey climbed his shoulders and onto his head, it nibbled his ear and then began preening Simon’s hair.  
Simon laughed quietly as the monkey’s fingers tickled his head.  
“Well I guess I’ll give you a name… how about, Si!”  
He laughed again, covering his mouth to try to keep himself quiet.  
“You’re Si and I’m Simon. What do you think Si?”  
Si paused for a moment and then pat Simon on the head, returning to his work.  
When he finished Simon yawned like a lion on the savanna and pulled his vine woven blanket and pillow from the corner with the fishing net. Simon laid down and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder, Si looked at him curiously then walked over to Simon and lay down under the covers with him.  
The two of them slept soundly for the rest of the night.  
When the sun began to rise Simon woke up and smiled seeing the monkey curled up in the crook of his arm. He quickly got up and began tidying up the little room.  
When the sun was nearly up he knew he had to get back to the beach and the others.  
Si woke up and sat quietly watching Simon contemplate what he was going to do.  
Simon crawled out of the tree and sat on the branch and looked at Si,  
“I’ll be back you hear? I’ll come back when it’s dark and the sun goes down.”  
Si the monkey stared at Simon the human, and though Simon knew it was impossible for this little monkey to understand what he was saying, he couldn’t help but think that perhaps there was more than meets the eye when it came to the island. Simon bolted down the tree and towards the beach, he couldn’t wait for the day to end so that he could once again see his little friend Si.


End file.
